


Locked Rooms and Undercover Missions

by UniqueCorn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: About the frankly mind-blowing information we were just given, Also if the plot isn't really plausible enough idrc lol, Because there's too little fics (I think? Or I'm not good at finding them), But I just wanted to contribute as fast as I can now that I have free time, F/M, I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, Just kidding I actually do care, Philinda - Freeform, That whole episode in itself was fanfic brought to life, also i need a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueCorn/pseuds/UniqueCorn
Summary: One of the times they were locked in a room together, and that time when Phil had to unhook Melinda's bra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Phil's bra fumbling lol

Melinda had him pinned against the wall, her hands running up and down his chest and her mouth sucking at his bottom lip. His head is spinning and it took all the strength in him to slightly open his eyes to at least try to locate the cameras around the room. They were trapped. Somehow their cover was blown, and now they're locked in a grimy room in god-knows-where, no doubt waiting to be questioned or tortured or worse. He had a feeling that this won't be the first and the last, but if he'll be locked in a room with an agent as good as May, he won't be complaining. Especially not right now.

They were sent in to gather intel - that's it. How they wound up in the back of a van with bags on their heads, and subsequently right there in the barely lit room with a metal table in the middle, Phil couldn't quite comprehend. What's more, he didn't understand why Melinda hadn't just taken out the masked and muscular guys in the van with them - but right now, they just might possibly be in their base and that's all the intel they could ever need. If they could escape, that is.

With his hands tightly gripped at her waist, he pulls her closer - more so for himself than for the cameras. He can't think of any other people (normal people, anyway) who would start making out in potentially life-threatening situations, but with Melinda May's tongue right there, warm and soft against his own, he couldn't care less. They had to sell the idea that they're a married couple, anyway. Newlyweds, to be exact. They were supposed to be in their honeymoon. They have to convince their captors that they're innocent. Never mind that they were already suspicious enough to get kidnapped and be locked in the room together. Now they just need double the effort to keep up their appearances. Maybe then they'll be released and they could make a run for it, locate where the computers are and get the information they need.

She shifts herself lower to his neck, and he feels her smirk against his skin when he gasped in surprise.

"The cameras?" she whispers in his ear, just before nibbling on it. Her breath is hot against his ear and he feels his pants growing tighter and tighter, and he's trying _so hard_ to avoid her contact on that part of his body. He liked to think he was being a gentleman. 

"Phil," she's more forceful this time, rubbing her hand against his erection, demanding his attention. "The cameras."

He moans in response. Partly to tell her he's got it under control, mostly out of the pleasure her hand elicited. So much for avoiding contact. Emboldened by how far she seemed to be going, he moves to unbutton her dress. It was harder as the buttons were on the back, but he takes the opportunity to bury his face in the side of her neck, tracing her roaring pulse with his tongue. She cranes her neck further away from him, allowing him more access as her eyes roll shut.

So his hands might be a bit unsteady unbuttoning her dress. This was the legendary Melinda May. She'd already had quite the reputation at the Academy. And now, getting paired up on missions together, he gets to see her in action. He's always admired her - from the moment he walked by a sparring lesson and saw her in the field at Operations. She was tiny but she took on cadets twice her size effortlessly. Ever since then he's dreamed of getting to know her. Who knew that one day they would become partners? Maybe they could even be best friends. He definitely hoped so. Maybe something a little bit more than best friends too, if he got lucky.

He's removed the last of the buttons on the upper part of her dress and she captures his mouth once more to kiss him hard. She lets him flip them over so she's the one against the wall now, and her back arches almost immediately so her breasts are pressed firmly against his. Their breathing is erratic already, and their thinking just might be clouded by the realization of their need for each other.

She's the one to unbutton his shirt this time, and he grinds his hips against hers, suddenly losing the gentlemanly control he thought he had. She smiles against his mouth when she feels how much harder he's become after the first time she touched him. When she moves to unbuckle his belt, he feels unsure, but attempts anyway to unfasten her bra in return. His hands are trembling and he could've sworn that he felt her giggle at his awkward fumbling. Still, her kisses urged him to go on and after what seemed like forever, her bra is off and tossed to the side.

She leads him into the center of the room, wanting to pin him down on the table. He surprises her when he turns them both just before she lowers him to the table, and she hisses at the cold contact of the metal against her bare skin. He pauses to make sure she's okay, and when she nods it finally sinks in that this is them, right here. Melinda May before him, hair all over the place, beautiful and quiet and dangerous.

He takes one of her breasts in his mouth and she gasps, her hand running through his hair. He's almost forgotten than they're on a mission. Noticing that she's just at the right angle to shoot the cameras, he nudges Melinda's leg with his own, prompting her to wrap it around his hips. Of course she hasn't lost her focus. He runs his hand along her leg and takes the gun from her upper thigh, discreetly (and regretfully) passing it onto her hand when she reaches again for his crotch. He might have imagined it but he just might have heard her groan out of disappointment. In a swift moment she destroys the cameras from both the corners of the room with pinpoint accuracy, and he helps her up the table.

They look at each other for a moment, unsure if this changes things between them, or if they could just move past it like any other mission. When they hear hurried footsteps, they scramble to find their clothes and get prepared to fight.

"So much for waiting to be released," she smiles that reckless smile and Phil thinks that he just might have to ask for more missions with her and hope not to get busted.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so ever since 4x14 I formed a headcanon where these two secretly asked for missions together so yeah this was one of them, asked by Phil ;) (And Andrew, no matter how much I liked you, THEY WERE LITERALLY THIS CLOSE TO GETTING TOGETHER!)
> 
> Also Phil was in Comms! That just destroyed every little image I had of them being in the same division at the Academy!!!!
> 
> PS flirty Philinda gives me life! So does smiley and talkative Melinda! And PHIL COULSON ASKING HER OUT! I AM DEAD BYE FIND ME IN PHILINDA HELL


End file.
